Sam plays pool
by NeoCortex
Summary: Sam plays pool and kicks ass. Rated M for safety purposes and a bit of language.


_**Sequel to 'Fun on the dance floor' and 'Some real fun'**_

_**Slash. hinted WINCEST. Rated M for safety purposes.**_

_**Sam plays pool and kicks ass.**_

_**Sam and Dean are the property of Eric Kripke and the CW and do not belong to me. I am only using them for my own amusements~ You don't like then why're you in this category?**_

* * *

He sat with his back to the pool tables.

They were in another no name, one horse, one motel town. Their room was tacky. Bright orange wall paper with neon pink flowers all over it, terd brown shag carpet from wall to wall, a tiny microwave next to a rundown looking coffee pot on a counter near the door. A small mini fridge that they immediatly stocked with beer and bottled water. Two queen beds covered in ugly purple duvets with bright green sheets. Yeah, the place was tacky as hell. Just like all the others before. But when they were on a job, they couldn't be too picky.

But Sam was sitting at the bar with his back to the pool tabels as Dean hustled some guys out of their money. At one point he could hear a girl giggle at something Dean said then a guy growl out. Dean responded with a 'Hey, guy, just talkin' and then a _Clack!_ as billiard balls were cracked against one another for what sounded like Dean's shot. Sam continued to listen to the pool game progress. He had glanced back to see several balls remaining on the table. One of which was the 8 ball. And it was Dean's turn. He listened to his brother call it, "Eight ball, corner pocket." He didn't have to look back to know that Dean was pointing at a different corner than the one the ball was closest to. But the guy Dean was playing sounded incredulous, "Impossible, you still have two other solids on the table." The brunette could hear the smirk in the blonde's voice, "Do I now?" Closing his eyes he felt Dean lean over the table and line up his shot. _Clack! Clack! Snap! Thud! Clunk! Clunk! Thunk!_ "What the hell? How'd you do tha'?" Sam smirked around the neck of his beer bottle as he finished off the drink. "Beginer's luck?" Dean sounded a bit too pleased with himself. Sam chuckled lightly and shook his head a bit as he rose from the bar stool he resided on. Dean walked over to him payed for their beers and the two made their way for the door when the loser of Dean's game called out. "Wait! I wanna play him."

The brothers stopped and turned to look at the guy. He was pointing at Sam. "You wanna play me? Dude, I've been playing pool since I was a kid. You don't wanna play me." He advised with a bit or a smirk that Dean was proud to call his own. But the guy just shook his head, "I'm in a league. I can't lose." He pulled more money out of his pocket and slapped it down on the table's edge. Sam wanted to point out that the guy had lost not moments ago to his brother but instead he sighed and shucked his jacket off and tossed it to Dean. "Fine then, but don't say I didn't warn you." He snapped up a pool cue and looked at the giggler from earlier, "Rack 'em." His voice snapped out in a slight command.

At his words the girl flushed a bit, her eyes went wide with lust as she went about doing as Sam demanded. Sam looked over at his chalenger and grinned a bit. The guy seemed a bit confused but said nothing so Dean explained, "Neutral third party." That seemed to confuse the guy a bit less as he nodded and watched her rack the balls. When she was done and out of the way the guy offered for Sam to get first shot. Sam heard Dean snort and what sounded like a 'Big mistake!' issued from behind him. The brown haired male chuckled a bit and- _SNAP! CLACK! Click! Click! Clack!-_ broke the rack. All parties present watched the billiard spheres dance over the red felt of the bar table. As they watched- _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!-_ Two solids and a stripe fell into seperate holes. Sam gave a carefree smile to his oponent, "Would you like solids or stripes?" His voice was like sugar on the tip of the tongue. The black haired male blinked and frowned a bit, "Stripes." He muttered as Sam nodded and leaned in to take his next shot.

Dean didn't pay much attention to the game now. More the way that Sam played. Sammy could read a table like no one he'd ever seen. Better than him even. Hell he was even better than Dad had been, and Dad had taught them both to play. _Thud! Clink! Thunk!_ Bank shot off the yellow. Dean looked up and saw the way Giggles watched his brother. Her blue eyes were lust blow and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she followed Sam's every move. The way his arm pulled back on the pull cue at just the right angle. How he thrust his arm forward with just the right force to send that blue speckled ivory ball dancing and spinning, with just enough English, across the table to his intended target. _Thunk!_ Another hole in one. Not that this was golf, but still. Dean noticed still that Blue Eyes watched his brother a bit too intentley. Not that he could blame her much. If Sam had looked at him with those Hazel eyes and demanded him to 'Rack 'em' in that commanding tone, hell he would have done it too and had the same reaction. Though, as it were, her watching Sammy like that was starting to aggrivate Dean. Some how he had an idea that Sam planned that... Not the pool game no, but the girl's reaction to him and Dean's reaction to that in turn. Damn sneaky bastard. _Thunk! Thunk!_ Dean looked up in time to see Sam sink two more and scratch on a third. Looking at the table Dean knew that had been on purpose. Sam had to sacrifice a go to be able to set up his final shot. As the league player sunk two and also scratched his third Sam called it. "Eight ball side pocket." Pointing with his stick to the pocket the black ball was nearest. The other guy frowned, "What you gonna bank it like your buddy did?" Sam snorted and shook his head, "Nah, I don't do bank shots off the eight." He chuckled and lined his stick up with the cue ball. He was looking at his last solid on the table. It wasn't even close to the 8. Sam cocked back and then sent the little red ball spinning while the cue ball bounced off of it with a _Clink!_ and spun its way to the black 8 ball.

With a slight _Clack_ and a _Thunk!_ the 8 ball sank into the pocket Sam had indicated but the game wasn't over just yet. All eyes were on the red ball. If it didn't go in the game was over and Sam lost. That meant all the money Dean worked so hard to hustle would be gone. Dean watched as Blue Eyes walked over to the table. She was right beside the pocket the ball was heading to. The elder Winchester knew what she was about. He knew what she would do if the ball stopped. A woman that knows how to use her hips was alright by Dean. So long as her hips didn't go anywhere near his Sammy. Dean blinked at that line of thought and shook his head. He was pulled out of his thoughts all though by a very loud, "_Goddamnit!"_ Sam had won. Blue Eyes picked up the money and sauntered over to Sam with it in her hand. Dean watched her warrily and frowned as she plastered herself against Sam's chest.

Sam chuckled a bit at the offer he had been given, "No thanks cutey, but I'm a bit tired and all I want is sleep." With that he gently took the money from her hands and slid it into his back pocket. Blue Eyes gave a puppy dog pout that had Sam laughing a bit. He could also feel Dean's eyes on him at this point as her arms slithered around his waist. "How 'bout I give you a nice BJ in the lou?" She purred, still giving him the same look. "Again, tempting, but no thanks." He snared her wrists and forced her to let go of him, "And besides, the puppy dog eyes, that's my thing, so it doesn't work on me." He was then caught off guard as strong arms replaced Blue Eyes' from behind him. Apparently Dean had heard the offer for his words were, "Back off slut." The poor girl looked a bit offended as she looked Dean over for a minute. Then the expression became one of interest. "I see, well," She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and slid it into Sam's. "if you boys are ever in town again and wanna bit of fun, let me know." She then slinked away with a toss of her hair and a grin over her shoulder. "Well that was fun." Sam chuckled as he pulled away from Dean slightly and headed outside, jacket in hand.

Dean hadn't noticed it. But now, as he sat in the Impala with his hands on the leather wheel before him, he noticed it. There was a deffinite discomfort in his jeans. Looking over at Sam riding shotgun he said, "Damn Sammy. That was fucking hot."

Sam laughed at his bother's breathy decleration. He knew what Dean was talking about. And yeah. He had planned it like that. "Just drive Dean." He smirked a bit as he settled into his side of the car, "Just drive."

* * *

_**A/N Please R&R. I love feed back on what I write~**_


End file.
